Christmas on the Waverider
by Jude81
Summary: Ava has a little Christmas surprise for Sara. Tags: Smut, fluff.


**Note: This is for the person who is my Secret Santa for Clexmas18. Not sure who they are, as they haven't revealed themselves yet. But they were kind and funny, and I enjoyed chatting with them. And since they told me they liked my Avalance stories, this is for them.**

Ava looked nervously up and down the corridor, praying no one would suddenly round one of the corner's and head towards the captain's chambers. The crew had just returned from a mission two days ago and had been caught up in debriefings since. Sarah hadn't even left the ship to see Ava yet, and Ava had finally decided to come to see her. Tomorrow was Christmas, and she wanted to make sure that Sarah was home, in their apartment, with her.

She glanced up and down the corridor again, her hands twisting the neck of the bottle of champagne she had managed to steal from Rip's supply last year. She had been waiting for a special moment, but every moment with Sarah had served to be special, so Christmas Eve it was!

She straightened her Santa Hat and pulled her key card out of her bra that really was barely even there, it simply served as a reminder of what a strip of red velvet trimmed in white faux fur looked like. She pressed the card flat against the reader and shoved it under the waistband of the little red velvet skirt she wore.

She pushed through the sliding doors, confident now that no one would be able to see her except for Sarah in her ridiculous Santa costume. She walked through the anteroom, slowing down just enough to put a little swing into her hips, before pushing through Sarah's office door with all the confidence of a charging elephant.

"Ho-ho-ho, guess what Santa brought you!" She chirped as she held up the bottle of champagne, other hand strategically placed on her hip, knees slightly bent and to the side. It was an uncomfortable pose, but one that showed off her back-fishnet stocking and garters.

"Hello, Director Sharpe."

She froze, the smile plastered across her face fading into a pained grimace as she faced not only Sarah but Mick, Amaya, and Nate. Her arm shook slightly from the strain of holding the heavy champagne bottle, and her knees wobbled, but she refused to break despite the blush crawling up her chest and neck to smooth across her face.

"Yes, hello." She managed to nod, still not moving.

Nate and Mick wisely chose to remain silent, casting furtive glances at each other, but Amaya decided she had no such qualms. "Well, Merry Christmas to you, Captain!" She laughed and nodded before turning to Nate and Mick, "I think our meeting is officially adjourned."

"Yes, get out. Now," muttered Sarah as she stood up from her slouch against the desk, waving her hands at them, her eyes never leaving Ava's form.

Once the three had left, Ava stumbled slightly, letting her arm fall to her side. "Oh my….fuck!" She growled, bringing one hand up to cover her eyes.

"Gideon!" She hissed, "you told me Sarah was alone!"

She waited for Gideon to materialize or at least say something, but when she didn't, Ava simply glared at the ceiling. "Yeah, you'd better hide!"

She swore she could hear a distant chuckle but chose to ignore it when she saw Sarah finally move.

"Well, I must say, this is a very pleasant surprise." She stood in front of Ava, arms across her chest, patented smirk firmly in place.

She stepped forward, on hand finding the champagne bottle, which she took from Ava's loose grasp and set on the desk, her other hand finding Ava's left hip. "Merry Christmas to me, indeed." She leaned in kissing Ava, her eyes fluttering shut, enjoying the feel of the other woman's lips against her own. They'd been gone two weeks, one week longer than originally planned, and she had missed Ava, more than she'd realized she would.

Ava never wanted to leave, never wanted Sarah to leave again, but the Time Bureau didn't particularly care about how time travel could weight on relationships. She pulled back slightly, leaning her forehead against Sarah's. "I missed you."

Sarah slid both arms around Ava's waist, "I missed you too," she pressed her mouth to Ava's collarbone, fully intending to explore it in great detail, but first.

She stepped back and let her gaze slowly travel down Ava's form. The Santa hat was sitting a bit skewed on top of her head, and her face and neck were flushed, a beautiful contrast to the delicate black ribbon tied in a perfect bow around her neck. The bra, was really more than an afterthought, nothing more grand than a strip of velvet cloth three inches wide, but it was trimmed in white. She licked her lips, letting her gaze linger on the bare expanse of Ava's belly. She could see the faint lines of muscle underneath, and she felt her mouth water slightly.

The skirt too wasn't much more than an afterthought, flaring slightly and just barely covering Ava's ass. Sarah grinned and made a twirling motion with her finger. "Turn, baby," she murmured, her voice dropping almost an entire octave.

Ava flushed again, wishing she could regain some of her former confidence, but seeing Sarah's crewmembers had thrown her off her stride. She dutifully turned, pushing her ass out slightly, when her back was to Sarah. She was gratified with the slight gasp, and she leaned over further, her hands on her knee, and she looked back over her shoulder at Sarah who appeared almost mesmerized. She winked and bent over all the way.

Sarah felt her heart jump in her chest when Ava bent over all the way, and she was sure she had died and gone to heaven, not only was Ava's skirt too short to be decent, and the garters were more than doing their part, but the panties…crotchless. Merry Christmas indeed.

Ava straightened and turned back around, smiling a little at the glazed expression on Sarah's face. She plucked at the little skirt, arching an eyebrow. "It's a bit much, I know. I feel a bit ridiculous." She shrugged again, wishing Sarah would say something.

"Oh, baby, you are a lot of things, but ridiculous isn't one of them. This…" she swallowed hard, her mouth and throat parched, "…wow…" She backed up a little until her butt hit the edge of her desk. She held out her hands wiggling them at Ava. "So…what was your plan? Because I would really like to unwrap my Christmas present now."

Ava grinned and sauntered over to Sarah, "By all means, open your present." She leaned in, stooping slightly and sliding her arms underneath Sarah's thighs and lifted, setting the other woman on top of the desk.

"Desks really seem to be a thing these days," muttered Sarah as she smirked at Ava as she lifted one hand and let it trail down the smooth column of Ava's neck. She leaned in, eyes fluttering shut at the light smell of her perfume, something berry with a hint of spice.

She opened her legs wide and pulled Ava in between them, her hands sliding around her hips to cup her bottom. She squeezed lightly and kissed along her neck, letting her tongue trail along the ribbon, sucking on it softly, making it glisten in the overhead light.

Ava groaned and leaned into Sarah, one arm wrapping tightly around Sarah's shoulders, the other hand reaching behind her and finding one of Sarah's hands on her bottom. She interlaced her fingers with Sarah's dragging Sarah's hand off her bottom and bringing it around the front. She widened her stance a little and pressed Sarah's hand between her legs.

"You want something, baby?" Cooed Sarah, her lips trailing across Ava's cheeks, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Ava pressed Sarah's hand tighter to naked sex, smiling when Sarah's eyes widened a little. "You shaved? You didn't need to do that."

Ava shrugged, a blush stealing up her neck. "I wanted to do something a little different. Now what are you going to do about it?"

Sarah grinned, licking her lips and leaned in, her breath hitting Ava's lips. "I'm going to fuck you."

"Stop talking and do it," sassed Ava, grinning cheekily.

Sarah pressed her fingers between Ava's lips, enjoying the way Ava stiffened slightly and then immediately relaxed, her mouth opening slightly. "You feel good," muttered Sarah, pressing her mouth to Sarah's pulse under her jaw. She sucked, pressing her tongue to the steady thump.

She stroked Ava's slit lightly, barely touching her, before she pulled her hand back and pushed Ava carefully away from her. She chuckled at the look of disappointment on Ava's face and hopped off the desk, grabbing Ava by the waist and turning so Ava was now pressed up against the desk.

She gripped Ava's hips, leaning in close, her tongue lightly tracing the shell of Ava's ear. "You know, baby. If we are going to break in my desk, we really should do it right." She guided Ava around until her belly was pressed against the desk.

Sarah pressed her pelvis against Ava's bottom, one hand wrapped around her hip, the other palm flat against her upper back as she pressed Ava down into the desk. She leaned over Ava, jogging her hips lightly against Ava's bottom, making sigh and squirm a little.

"Comfortable?"

Ava nodded, not bothering to speak, excitement tingling in her belly. She opened her legs wider and pressed her cheek to the desk, her arms stretched out in front of her, palms also flat on the desk.

Sarah nodded approvingly, pressing herself tight against Ava's back, her hands running up Ava's arms to gently caress the back of Ava's hands, before pressing them down firmly. "Grip the edge of the desk and don't let go."

Ava nodded and stretched her arms a little bit more, managing to get her fingers around the lip of the desk. Her body was taught, and she was almost on her tiptoes. It stretched her muscles, and after a moment, she started to relax into the stretch.

Sarah smiled when she noticed Ava starting to relax, sink into the long stretch of her body. She trailed kisses up and down her spine, her tongue sliding over each little knob of her spine. She traced the outline of Ava's ribs, enjoying the way the other woman squirmed a little when it was too ticklish. "Don't let go," she reminded Ava, gratified when the other woman tightened her grip on the edge of the desk.

She stood up, stepping back a little, her hands finding the soft swell of Ava's bottom underneath the skirt. She let her fingers idle along the soft skin, before dragging them down the back of her thighs and around to the front. She unhooked the garters and crouched down, unrolling first one then the other down Ava's long legs. Her lips followed the same trail, and she dipped her tongue into the tender skin behind Ava's knees, making the woman's legs shake.

"You are so beautiful," she murmured as she helped Ava out of the high heels and set the tights off to the side. She sat back on her heels, wrapping her hands around the back of Ava's calves, pressing firmly as she dragged them up to Ava's thighs.

She leaned in, her mouth pressed to the back of Ava's thighs, sucking hard and licking. She bit the skin, smiling at the way the sweet flesh reddened under her mouth. She tilted her head up, pressing her mouth to Ava's sex, groaning a little at the taste of Ava on her tongue. She pressed her tongue between Ava's inner lips, eagerly pulling them into her mouth, trailing her tongue along the furled petals, while she palmed Ava's bottom, rubbing and squeezing.

She was tempted to pain Ava's bottom in a pretty pink, but she couldn't tear herself away from Ava's sex, not until she'd tasted more of her. She slid her hands to the inside of her thighs, pressing outward, forcing Ava to spread her legs even more. She pressed her mouth hard against her sex, rubbing her tongue between her lips and dipping down to her entrance.

"Oh goddess, Sarah. Fuck!" Muttered Ava as she gripped the desk tightly, her chest heaving. She could fee the heat rising in her muscles and starting to flush across her skin. She whimpered and pressed down on Sarah's face, trying to draw Sarah's tongue inside of herself, but Sarah remained just out of reach.

"Fuck! Stop teasing me," she groaned, only to suddenly jump and jog her hips into the desk when Sarah bit her bottom.

"You don't tell me what to do, baby. Not tonight," laughed Sarah as she kissed the small bite mark on Ava's bottom, soothing the red mark with her tongue.

"Please…"

Sarah reached up and pressed her arm to the small of Ava's back, holding her down, while her other hand gripped her upper thigh, holding her open. "Rock your hips, baby, against my tongue," she murmured as she pressed her tongue to Ava's entrance, circling it before pushing it in, past Ava's clenching muscles.

"Shit," muttered Ava as she pressed down on Sarah's tongue, rocking her hips against Sarah's tongue and chin. She could feel the tingling balling in her belly, her thighs and bottom flushing. She could feel the orgasm furling towards her as she clenched around Sarah's tongue. She continued to rock against Sarah, managing to press her clit against the edge of the desk. It was almost painful, but she was desperate to feel the pleasure crash over her, the fire burn up her spine and turn her mind to ash.

Sarah could feel her starting to clench around her tongue, could feel Ava's legs start to tremble, and she pulled back, slipping her tongue out of Ava, laughing at the way the other woman cursed. "Not yet, baby. Not yet."

She stood up, smirking at the way Ava still was rocking her hips, whimpering and cursing under her breath. She pressed herself up against Ava, her tongue sliding across the small of her back tasting the sweat beading on Ava's skin.

She pulled back and rubbed Ava's bottom, before her fingers finally found the zipper, and she hurriedly unzipped it and tossed it away. She slapped Ava's bottom, enjoying the way the muscle bounced and Ava's body jerked. She chuckled and leaned down, kissing the faint red mark softly. She let her tongue slide over it, enjoying the subtle heat. She sucked and nipped along the curve of the Ava's cheeks, before pressing her arm down again on the small of Ava's back.

She ran her fingers through Ava's soaked sex, gathering her juices and smearing it across her plump clit.

"Sarah, stop teasing. Just fuck me. Please!" Ava muttered, her voice edged in frustration. She both loved and hated being teased. She wanted to say more, demand that Sarah fuck her now, but she knew it might only encourage Sarah to drag it out more.

She moaned loudly, probably loudly enough for anyone in the corridor to hear, when she suddenly felt Sarah sink two fingers inside of her. She felt her head swim in pain that quickly turned to sharp pleasure, when Sarah pulled out and then pushed in a little further. She pushed back, silently begging Sarah to take her, but Sarah pulled back out completely before quickly pushing forward.

Ava groaned, her mouth open as she panted in time to Sarah's slow pumps, and she arched her back as she felt Sarah slide one hand up her back in a soothing motion. She rocked back, trying to push herself further onto Sarah's fingers. She could feel the heat pouring off her body, the sweat pooling in the small of her back, and she lifted her head, a little drool splashing on the desk. "F-fuck, Sarah...I-ugh," She swallowed thickly and groaned loudly when she felt Sarah's fingers on her clit.

She tried to form words, but her tongue felt too thick for her mouth and her head was swimming. "Please..Sarah...fuck...I..fuck," she mumbled tearfully unable to articulate how badly she wanted Sarah to fuck her, to make Ava Sarah's own.

Sarah grinned pulled her fingers almost completely out of Ava before thrusting back inside, ripping a groan from the other woman's chest. She leaned down, dragging her tongue up Ava's spine, her hips bumping Ava's bottom as she continued to thrust.

Ava's hands tightened around the lip of the desk, her knuckles white as she jerked her hips, pushing back hard against Sarah's thrusts. She shivered and whimpered with each pump of Ava's s fingers inside her sex, and when Sarah curled her fingers, hitting her front wall perfectly, she couldn't hold back a groan. It ripped from her chest, an agonized plea for release, then the heat in her belly exploded into a thousand stars, scattering throughout her muscles, and heat ripped up her spine, searing her nerves.

"Oh God, just like that, Ava!" groaned Sarah as she felt Ava clench hard around her fingers, felt the splash on her wrist. She continued to pump her fingers inside of Ava's sex, her eyes closed as she listened to Ava's moans, the obscene squelch of her fingers as she pulled out while Ava desperately tried to hold Sara's fingers inside of her.

She slowed her thrusts, curling her fingers, letting Ava ride out her orgasm, until the other woman was a wet mess spread out across her desk. She pulled her fingers out of Ava's sex, bringing them to her mouth and licking them clean, humming under her breath.

She stepped back sliding her hands under Ava's belly and pulling the woman to her feet. "I've got you, baby," she murmured as she turned Ava around, coaxing her to sit on the desk. She stepped between Ava's legs, her arms wrapped firmly around her while Ava slumped against her.

She smiled and kissed her cheek, wiping the beaded sweat off her forehead. She let Ava relax against her, kissing the top of her head and murmuring soft words to her that neither understood.

Ava's breath finally evened out, and she could no longer hear her heat in her ears. She sat up, pushing her hair off her sticky forehead. "Fuck, Sarah," she muttered as she cupped Sarah's cheeks kissing her lips softly. "That was…just…fuck." She buried her face in the warm crook of Sarah's neck.

Sarah laughed, "Glad it met with your approval." She stepped away and walked into her anteroom that had a small washroom in it. She grabbed a couple of soft cloths and wet them before returning to Ava. "You're probably a little sticky, baby."

She helped Ava down off the desk, smirking a little at how shaky Ava's legs were. Ava rolled her eyes and laughed. "Proud of yourself, eh?"

"Oh very. I'm very pleased with myself right now." She leaned down, "now spread your legs so I can clean you up." She ran the cloth up and down Ava's legs, wiping away the sweat, before carefully wiping her sensitive sex clean. She tossed the cloth onto the desk and used the other one to wipe Ava's belly and back, before also tossing it away.

She stepped back between Sarah's legs, wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her softly. "Want a cookie?"

"Huh?"

Sarah laughed, "Amaya made Christmas cookies. I think they will go well with the champagne." Ava nodded and hopped off the desk, stumbling slightly as her legs were still a little shaky. She smiled when Sarah's hand darted out to steady her.

"I'm good." Ava bent down and grabbed her skirt, slowly pulling it on.

"Uh uh."

Ava turned to look at Sarah who was holding two flute glasses filled with champagne in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other.

Sarah shook her head smirking at Ava. "Leave it off. I like the view."

Ava blushed but dropped the skirt back on the floor and hopped back up on the desk, patting the space next to her.

Sarah handed her the champagne flute and sat down next to her offering her a cookie. They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Sarah spoke. "Thank you. This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

Ava smiled and nodded, nudging Sarah's shoulder with her own, "Me too. I'm not sure how many Christmases I've had, but I know they were all fake with a fake family that were paid actors. And the ones when I wasn't with the fake family, I was alone. But you…" she shrugged a little, taking a long drink of the champagne, "you aren't fake."

Sarah set her glass down and slid her arm around Ava's waist. "You will never spend another Christmas alone." She kissed Ava's cheek, smiling when the other woman rested her head on Sarah's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, my Love."

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
